


Business Before Pleasure

by JWMelmoth



Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [32]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Tumblr prompt: "Kurt is on a work trip and Sebastian is drinking a little too much wine alone."
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Business Before Pleasure

The first time Kurt's phone rings, he is mortified, and apologises profusely as he sets it to mute- how unprofessional he feels, despite Isabelle and Chase being on their phones all the time; as far as he can tell, their calls are always business-related, and nothing's professional about his special ringtone for Sebastian (Sexyback by Justin Timberlake). To his relief, no one comments on it (except Ross' intern, who immediately says he loves that song, but Kurt is feeling pretty sure he would have said that about any song because his eyes and his compliments were very unsubtle. Kurt tells him it's his _boyfriend's_ favourite- he can be unsubtle too - and hopes that is dealt with for the evening).

But a few minutes later, his phone buzzes. And buzzes. And keeps buzzing. For the next hour, every few minutes, a text comes in. Kurt hopes no one hears it- and they don't see the tiny little jumps he makes in his seat every time his phone vibrates against his thigh.

When the others go on a smoke break and Kurt is left alone in the conference room with the unsubtle intern, he takes his chances and glances at his phone. He has 12 new messages. Buzz. 13.

"Oh, it's your _phone_ ," the intern says. "The buzzing." He mimes jumping up in his seat.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "What did you _think_ it was?"

The intern shrugs, leering a little. "You know these remote controlled bullet-"

"Oh my god, I'm gonna stop you there!" Kurt lets out. "No! No, no, absolutely not. Oh my god, who'd _do_ that at work?"

"You'd be surprised," the intern says.

"Excuse me for a moment, I want to go wash my hands- and possibly my brain, with bleach," Kurt says, rising to his feet and pushing his phone deeply into his pocket. He hurries to the bathroom and opens his messages.

**Hey. After-work mixer sucked. Are you still in your meeting? Call me back, I'm bored.**

**Do we have any crackers left? I thought I got some last week to have with the cheese.**

**NM- Can't find the cheese either. That sucks.**

**Found the wine!**

**I wish I had cheese though.**

**And you. Wish I had you, too.**

**I miss youuuuu when are you coming home again?**

**Can you bring cheese?**

**So I am watching this movie and I can't remember who this guy is, I think he was in that thing we watched last week. You liked him. What was his name?**

**I don't care. Why did you like him anyway he's not hot at all.**

**You think I'm hot though right?**

_**[sebastian1.jpg]** _

**_[sebastian2.jpg]_ **

"Oh my god..." Kurt whispers again, only this time with considerably less revulsion.

**How's that? :-$**

**Kurt Kurt Kurt I want you this bad. _[sebastian3.jpg]_**

**Kurt nearly drops his phone and hits dial.**

"Heyyyyy thought that would get your attention," Sebastian drawls.

"Bas, I am at _work_. You can't send me stuff like that!" Kurt lets out.

"I can if it’s past office hours. Why aren’t you done yet, anyway? Either they are bad at getting to the point or hope someone will order pizza soon."

Kurt frowns and rubs his forehead. "There's no pizza...yet. Just an intern who thinks you've been remote controlling my ass."

"WHAT?" Sebastian lets out, laughing. Kurt can hear a loud crash and then nothing.

"Bas? Are you still there?"

"Sorry, I fell off the couch."

Kurt snorts.

"It's a good idea, though. Would definitely spice up your meetings. Do you want one for Christmas?"

Kurt sucks in a sharp breath.

"Can _I_ get one for Christmas, then? I could use the edge in the court room," Sebastian offers, and Kurt just shakes his head.

"I have to get back to my meeting, Bas. Please take it easy drinking by yourself. You have that hearing in the morning."

"All the more reason to drown my sorrows," Sebastian argues petulantly. "I am _so_ lonely..."

"I have literally been gone for less than 15 hours and I'll be back in the morning."

"I am like Stitch after he runs away from Lilo...all alone in the forest...in the rain..."

"Pretty sure he didn't send her dick pics."

"Will you send me one tonight? From the hotel?"

Kurt sighs deeply. "We can video chat," he promises, then pauses. "It's not like I _don't_ miss you, you know that right? I just need to focus here for a bit. I'm sure it'll be over soon, and then there'll be some forced socialising and then I am all yours."

"Promise?"

Kurt can hear him yawn and checks his watch. If he's not asleep by then.

"I promise."

"Ok. I'll keep myself busy making a wish list."


End file.
